Paul Robeson
Filadelfia, Estados Unidos. |origen = Borough de Princeton, Estados Unidos |cónyuge = Eslanda Cardozo Goode |hijos = |ocupación = Actor, cantante, atléta, abogado |alias = |estilo = Espiritual Música folclórica Musical |instrumento = Voz |tiempo = 1917–1963 |url = |url2 = |imdb = }} Paul Robeson (Princeton, 9 de abril de 1898 - 23 de enero de 1976) fue un actor políglota, atleta, cantante de conciertos, bajo profundo, escritor, abogado y activista de los derechos civiles. Su vida Hijo de un esclavo fugitivo que se había convertido en predicador protestante y que logró licenciarse en la Universidad de Lincoln. Su madre era proveniente de una familia de cuáqueros que había luchado por la abolición de la esclavitud en los Estados Unidos. En 1910, la familia Robeson se tralada a Somerville, Nueva Jersey. Luego de estudiar Derecho en la Universidad de Rutgers, Robeson se graduó de abogado. Fue el tercer estudiante de origen negro en aquella universidad. En su juventud, fue jugador de rugby, de béisbol y de baloncesto en la Universidad. Si no hubiese sido por su condición de persona negra, Robeson hubiese constituido el prototipo heroico de la sociedad norteamericana de su época. El estigma era tan grande que llega al punto de que las demás universidades americanas, en general, se negaban a desarrollar competencias con la de Universidad de Rutgers, debido a que en su nómina tenía a un jugador negro. Jugó fútbol americano profesional en la American Professional Football Association (llamada después National Football League) con los Akron Pros y los Milwaukee Badgers.Estadísticas de Robeson en ProFootballReference.com Después fue entrenador asistente en la Universidad Lincoln en Pensilvania. A su ingreso en el Colegio de Abogados de Princeton, una mecanógrafa blanca rechazó escribir al dictado de un abogado negro, y esto lo hizo desistir de ser abogado, por lo que se dedicó a otras labores. Se convirtió en actor de teatro y de cine. Fue amigo del gran cinesta soviético Sergéi Eisenstein y del dirigente keniano Jomo Kenyatta, así como de otros líderes mundiales de la época (de Nehru y de Emma Goldman). Como artista y como figura pública, fue aclamado por escritores y pensadores como Pablo Neruda, James Joyce y Ernest Hemingway. A su hijo lo envió a estudiar a una universidad soviética, debido a que no quería que éste padeciera los prejuicios racistas estadounidenses. De personalidad rebelde y asertivo, dirigió las primeras campañas de Estados Unidos reivindicando los derechos de la población afroamericana. Se casó con la colombiana Eslanda Cardozo Goode, quien le animó a que actuara en producciones teatrales a nivel de aficionado. En esa experiencia tuvo la oportunidad de conocer al dramaturgo progresista norteamericano de entonces, Eugene O'Neill, Premio Nobel de Literatura en 1936 y tres veces Premio Pulitzer: en 1920, 1922 y 1928. Su figura como líder político y como artista En 1925 tuvo la oportunidad de viajar al Reino Unido. Una vez allí, dice que tomó conciencia política y "aprendió que el carácter esencial de una nación no está determinado por las clases altas, sino por el pueblo, y que los pueblos de todas las naciones son hermanos en la gran familia de la Humanidad". Comenzó a cantar spirituals, y otras canciones sobre la salvaje explotación de los negros del sur de los Estados Unidos, con su inconfundible y potente voz grave de barítono-bajo. En la década de 1930, en sus viajes por Europa y la URSS, Robeson tomó contacto con los miembros de organizaciones antifascistas de los citados lugares, con los oprimidos y con la dirigencia de la clase obrera de la época. Empezó a comprender que su arte tenía la capacidad de servir a la lucha de los trabajadores de todo el mundo. Se convenció de que los afroamericanos, como descendientes de esclavos, tenían una cultura común con los trabajadores de otros países, que como sucedía en Rusia, eran descendientes de siervos. En la Unión Soviética fue donde según sus palabras se sintió tratado como un completo ser humano y vio que no había perjuicios contra los afroamericanos ni ningún tipo de discriminación racial. Cantó blues, canciones contra la explotación y la esclavitud, himnos de los presidiarios, de los remeros del Volga, de los maquis, de las Brigadas Internacionales de la Guerra Civil Española, marchas rusas de los obreros y fragmentos del Porgy and Bess de George Gershwin, y su pieza emblemática Old Man River. También tradujo el Himno de la Unión Soviética al inglés en 1943. A partir de la llegada del nacional-socialismo a Alemania en 1933, Robeson se convirtió en un activo opositor a esta ideología. Participó en la Guerra Civil Española dentro la Brigada Lincoln, compuesta por voluntarios antifascistas estadounidenses. En un mitin antifascista contra el levantamiento de Francisco Franco contra la República en 1936, Robeson dijo: "El artista debe tomar partido. Debe elegir luchar por la libertad o por la esclavitud. Yo he elegido. No tenía otra alternativa". Intervino en once películas. La primera de ellas fue Body and Soul, dirigida en 1925 por Oscar Micheaux, un pionero del llamado cine independiente que, sin dinero, logró producir cerca de 40 películas, entre 1919 y 1948, involucrando temas y actores afroamericanos. Con una imponente calidad de actor, Robeson interpretó a dos personajes gemelos: un criminal disfrazado de reverendo eclesiástico y un joven comerciante, ambos enamorados de la misma mujer. Esta constituyó una película intensa sobre temas y valores colectivos, una película muda en donde, de manera paradójica, la poderosa voz de Robeson estuvo ausente. Sin embargo, era interpretada por un acompañamiento musical de gran significación en la historia del jazz contemporáneo, ya que se trató de la orquesta de jazz del Lincoln Center, que dirigía en ese entonces Wynton Marsalis, que había encomendado a otro ícono del jazz, Wycliffe Gordon, la elaboración de un acompañamiento que fue ejecutada en vivo durante las dos proyecciones de la película de Oscar Micheaux y Robeson, tal como se estilaba en la época presonora del cine. Tanto Marsalis como el pianista Marcus Printup, acompañados de un grupo de jazz de los más importantes del momento, rindieron este homenaje a los precursores del cine afroamericano. Paul Robeson no constituyó el típico cantante o actor norteamericano, carente de formación, ya que era poseedor de una extensa ilustración y una amplia cultura, pues tenía una extraordinaria preparación intelectual y hablaba más de veinte idiomas. En 1952 la Unión Soviética le concedió el Premio Lenin de la Paz (por aquel entonces llamado Premio Stalin de la Paz). La persecución política thumb|right|Paul Robeson, como pintado por [[Betsy Graves Reyneau, en la colección de la National Archives and Records Administration]] Sufrió la persecución feroz del macartismo y del propio FBI. Durante un interrogatorio ante el Senado norteamericano, cuando le preguntaron que por qué no se quedaba en la Unión Soviética, contestó: "Porque mi padre era un esclavo, y mi gente murió para construir este país, y voy a permanecer aquí y a tener una parte de él, exactamente igual que usted, y ningún fascista importado me sacará de él." El Comité de Actividades Antiamericanas acabó declarando que Robeson había intentado construir un Estado prosoviético en el sur de los Estados Unidos y le privó de su pasaporte. Este hecho acabó con su carrera. Cerca de 80 de sus conciertos fueron cancelados. En 1949, dos conciertos al aire libre en Peekskill (Nueva York) fueron atacados por grupos racistas sin que la Policía estatal hiciera nada para impedirlo. Para la ocasión, Robeson declaró: "Voy a cantar donde quiera que la gente quiera que cante... y no me asustan las cruces que arden (en alusión al Ku Klux Klan), ni en Peekskill ni en cualquier otro lugar". Reconocimientos a su significación política Otro de sus grandes amigos fue Albert Einstein, con quien compartía su anhelo por la paz mundial. Fue liquidado en vida por la prensa norteamericana, que le dio poco espacio a su figura hasta lograr marginarlo por completo. Se dice que era uno de los cantantes preferidos por Pablo Neruda, quien le reservó un espacio en su Canto General: "Pues bien, esta mañana vuelve al mármol el odio/ el odio del Sur blanco hacia el viejo dormido/ en las iglesias los negros están solos con Dios/ con Dios según lo creen las plazas/ en los tres el mundo tienen ciertos letreros/ que dividen el cielo el agua el aire/ qué vida tan perfecta dice la delicada/ señorita y en Georgia matan a palos/ cada semana a un joven negro/ mientras Paul Robeson canta como la tierra/ como el comienzo del mar y de la vida/ canta sobre la crueldad y los avisos/ de Coca-Cola canta para hermanos/ de mundo a mundo entre los castigos/ canta para los nuevos hijos para/ que el hombre oiga y detenga su látigo/ la mano cruel la mano que Lincoln abatiera/ la mano que resurge como una blanca víbora/ el viento pasa el viento sobre la tumba trae/ conversaciones restos de juramentos algo/ que llora sobre el mármol como una lluvia fina/ de antiguos olvidados dolores insepultos/ el Klan mató a un bárbaro persiguiéndolo/ colgando al pobre negro que aullaba quemándolo/ vivo y agujerado por los tiros/ bajo sus capuchones los prósperos rotarios/ no saben así creen que sólo son verdugos/ cobardes carniceros detritus del dinero/ con la cruz de Caín regresan/ a lavarse las manos a rezar el domingo/ telefonean al Senado contando sus hazañas". Reconocimiento como figura deportiva Robeson es reconocido como uno de los tres primeros afroamericanos que jugaron fútbol americano profesional en la National Football League (los otros dos fueron Fritz Pollard y Bobby Marshall). Jugó para los equipos Akron Pros y Milwaukee Badgers. Fue entrenador asistente en la Universidad Lincoln en Pensilvania. En 1995, 19 años después de su fallecimiento, fue seleccionado para el Salón de la Fama del Fútbol Americano UniversitarioBreve biografía deportiva en el College Football Hall of Fame Filmografía * 1942 - Tales of Manhattan * 1942 - Native Land (Voz en off) * 1940 - The Proud Valley * 1937 - King Salomon's Mines * 1937 - Big Fella * 1937 - Jericho * 1936 - Show Boat * 1936 - Song of Freedom * 1935 - Sanders of the River * 1933 - The Emperor Jones * 1930 - Borderline * 1925 - Body and Soul Enlaces externos Biografía de Paul Robeson Categoría:Actores de Estados Unidos Categoría:Actores de cine mudo Categoría:Actores afroamericanos Categoría:Cantantes afroamericanos Categoría:Cantantes de Estados Unidos Categoría:Comunistas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Afroestadounidenses Categoría:Premio Lenin de la Paz Categoría:Jugadores de fútbol americano de Estados Unidos Categoría:Miembros del Salón de la Fama del Fútbol Americano Universitario Categoría:Batallón Abraham Lincoln Categoría:Miembros de las Brigadas Internacionales Categoría:Políglotas ca:Paul Robeson cs:Paul Robeson cy:Paul Robeson da:Paul Robeson de:Paul Robeson en:Paul Robeson eo:Paul Robeson fi:Paul Robeson fr:Paul Robeson he:פול רובסון id:Paul Robeson ig:Paul Robeson it:Paul Robeson ja:ポール・ロブスン nl:Paul Robeson no:Paul Robeson pl:Paul Robeson pt:Paul Robeson ru:Робсон, Поль sh:Paul Robeson sk:Paul Robeson sv:Paul Robeson tl:Paul Robeson tr:Paul Robeson uk:Поль Робсон vi:Paul Robeson yo:Paul Robeson zh:保罗·罗伯逊